Spell
by Lillyfan123
Summary: Kyle finds himself infatuated with a girl in his class. Kybe song-fic.


This is an old file on my computer I wanted to upload because there hasn't been any new on fanfiction lately. This is pretty sad, Kyle POV, but its just a song-fic dribble. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Spell by Marie Digby or South Park which belongs to Matt and Trey.

* * *

Beauty emanated from every word that she spoke, of that much I was sure. When her eloquent words brushed by my ear, they would always capture the clearest thoughts from my severely scattered mind. Even when her lips didn't move, I could hear her. Her heartbeat thundered over the mindless droning of the masses and her glances and laughter drew me to her like a fly to a brilliant, glowing light. Something always brought me back to her. She was the loveliest thing I had ever seen.

It wasn't that she was more beautiful than any other girl, nor was she particularly talented or smart; however something in her glimmering grey orbs told me she wasn't ordinary. When she smiled, there was something inside me that snapped.

_A spotlight's shining brightly  
On my face  
And I can't see a thing  
And yet I feel you , looking my way_

My heart would climb to the very limit of my throat and I would feel as if I would cry and laugh at the same time. Her nose would wrinkle and she would wave at me and purse her tongue threw her lips before gliding into her boyfriend's arms without any hesitation at all. I would have to look away.

It was a particularly cold night and my own limbs had seemed to drag me to the pond outside of town on their own accorded. My arms trembled and quivered against the light wind. I knew I might catch a cold, but I pressed against the oncoming air anyway. I needed an escape that night, and I was to find one, but it wasn't what I had expected it would be.

_An empty stage  
With nothing but this girl  
Who's singing this simple melody  
And wearing her heart on her sleeve  
And right now..._

One of the fondest images I've collected in my mind over the years is of her pale hair under the moon, seemingly emitting a glow of its own. I let out a breath that I wasn't aware I had been holding and, to my horror, she turned around with those lightly colored eyes glistening from moister. Her nearly nonexistent eye brows were knitted north, towards her forehead; the expression cut into me like a knife and probed the open wounds relentlessly. I even thanked god when she looked away.

Much to my own surprise, a found my way to her bench and took the seat beside her. She didn't acknowledge my presents from some time, so I busied myself with studying her out of the corner of my eye.

_I have you  
For a moment I can tell I've got you  
Cause your lips don't move  
And something is happening  
Cause your eyes tell me the truth  
I've put a spell over you._

"Today, my boyfriend told me to wear shorter skirts." She spoke out of the blue, her eyes still locked on the rippling waves of Stark's Pond. My eyes widened a bit and I felt myself tense to create a feeling of empathy and anger. "He really insists, and I don't want to disappoint him but…my legs will get awfully cold." The girl played with her lavender nails.

I was really at a loss for words. Her choice of conversation topic was…different, to say the least. Especially considering that we hardly said two words to each other at the time. Or perhaps she knew what I felt for her, and she was being open with me because she knew she could. To this day I have not the faintest idea.

_Beauty emanates from every word that you say  
And capture the deepest thoughts  
In the purest and simplest of ways  
But you see  
I'm not that graceful like you  
Nor am I as eloquent  
But just a simple melody  
Can change the way that you see me  
And right now…_

"I think you look pretty in anything." I spilled out the words without thinking about it and my cheeks instantly colored themselves darker than they were already. She turned to me slowly, her bleached curls spilling over her shoulder; than she did the unthinkable. She smiled. I tore my eyes away from her and I'm sure steam came out of my ears. There was silence for a moment before she leaned up and I felt her breath against my ear.

"You can kiss me if you want."

My head swung to the girl I so admired in pure, unabridged surprised. In my panic, I couldn't move before her lips were on mine, pressing softly and somehow urgently at the same time.

_I have you  
For a moment I can tell I've got you  
Cause your lips don't move  
And something is happening  
Cause your eyes tell me the truth  
I've put a spell over you._

Her lips sandwiched my bottom on and affectionately sucks against it. As I kissed her back, attacking her top lip with my own, I had never realized how much thought it could take just to remember to breath. When she was so close I could easily smell her, touch her, hold her; that was the first moment I knew I had her; she was mine, if only for that moment.

The kiss ended all too soon and before I knew it she was a sobbing mess in my lap, shaking from the cold, hugging me tighter and tighter with every passing moment. I felt useless as I stroked her back and mumbled out 'shh's and 'its okay's.

_All my life I stumble  
But up here I am just perfect  
Perfect as I'll ever be..._

While she was crying and leaving sloppy, wet kisses in the divots in my neck, whispering that she wanted to be with me and than she wanted me to take her away, all I could do was sit, and embrace her until finally she ceased to cry and climbed out of my lap.

Even though I was relieved that her fit was over, I was empty

The hollowness increased when she waved at me and left me sitting, all alone, on that bench by Starks Pond.

So, even though I needed her with me to make me happy; even though she was the only reason I got out of bed in the morning; and even though I had to be near her to breathe properly, I couldn't ravish her and tell her that this feeling was love. I knew that I would never be able to make her happy.

_I have you  
For a moment I can tell I've got you  
Cause your lips don't move  
And something is happening  
Cause your eyes tell me the truth…_

This is because she was and still continues to be Bebe Stevens, the girl who is hidden in the suffocating view of the public eye, and I'm Kyle Brovloski, the boy who is content to watch the girl he loves from behind lockers and books, because just being near her is enough.

And we will never be together.

_I've put a spell over you…_


End file.
